wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Man'ari eredar
This article is about the demon-corrupted Eredar who now lead the Burning Legion. One faction of original Eredar that escaped the corruption now call themselves the Draenei and are to become the new Alliance race. Note that the term "Demonic Eredar" is a discriptive term applied by WoWWiki users to differentiate between the original race and the demon variety, both known as '''Eredar' The Split The demonic Eredar were created by Sargeras' evil. The great titan Sargeras was attracted by the Eredar's magical affinity, and got into contact with them, promising their three leaders, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, immortality and vast powers. Despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion, forever transforming the Eredar into powerful demons. Kil'jaeden, ever the greastest of the Eredar, eventually discovered the sanctuary of the Draenei. Thirsting for revenge, the Deciever began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race and granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the Draenei, almost wiping the entire race out. '' (For more information on the split and inter-faction relations, see Eredar, Kil'jaeden, Draenei) Physical Features Demonic Eredar are physically different from the non-demonic Eredar. Most Eredar who became demons have small spikes protruding from their cheeks and above their eyes (Archimonde's cinematic and drawn art shows slightly different style of cheek spikes, and no spikes above the eyes). They also have fangs (although regular Eredar could also have fangs, because there have been no pictures of non-demonic Eredar teeth so far). The hooves of demonic Eredar are more compact than those of Draenei, and most of the demonic breed lacks cranial hair. Argus It is unclear what exactly became of the Eredar home world, Argus. Some believe that the Demonic Eredar devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics, though information recently offered by the Dreanei suggest Sargeras was responsible for the planets destruction. The Eredar consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Demonic Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe. Pre-eminence in Eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells - and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal - rise to higher ranks. Those whose arcane abilities top out at such pitiful cantrips as wish and shapechange are grunts and lackeys, scarcely worthy of notice. Magical Fields/ranks *Eredar Warlocks *Eredar Diabolists *Eredar Sorcerors Demonic Eredar Magic Eredar Warlock Abilities Infernal Missle Finger of Death Mana Shield Eredar Diabolist Abilities Infernal Missle Firebolt Parasite Eredar Sorceror Abilities Infernal Missle Abolish Magic Sleep Other Legends the famous Eredar Warlock]] Old Canon Information from WorldofWarcraft.com which conflicts with new canon : From Chapter I: Mythos; :Though Sargeras's nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile Eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of the warlocks by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether. :''In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Eredar and the Nathrezim and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras's ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras's vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. Now while Sargeras first battles with demons was not with the Eredar, it is possible he may have fought some other demonic race from the Twisting Nether before his battles with the Nethrezim. Perhaps maybe even the Pit Lords. =Famous Demonic Eredar= Though many Demonic Eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), few individuals are known to mortals; only three, the greatest in magic, are commonly known: the Defiler, the Deceiver and their oldest enemy. Name Role Condition Magical Field Allegience Archimonde the Defiler Commander of the Burning Legion's military dead demonic (demonology) The Burning Legion Kil'jaeden the Deceiver To recruit races into the the Burning Legion/Commander (presumed) alive unknown The Burning Legion Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:World:Argus